1. Technical Field
Aspects and implementations of this document relate generally to electrical boxes. Particular implementations include electrical boxes designed to be nested with each other in a variety of ways (e.g., vertically stacked in a nested configuration) for storage, shipment, and the like while preventing nesting of certain electrical boxes that, for example, may have a different numbers of gangs.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are well known in the art of the electrical installation aspects of construction to house electrical components of such things as switches and receptacles. Conventional electrical boxes are typically one-piece structures with external features that make them somewhat voluminous. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the storability, portability and shippability of electrical boxes by providing electrical boxes designed to be nested and stacked allowing the boxes to be maintained in as minimal a space as possible.
There are multiple variations of electrical box designs known in the art including designs that accommodate any number of wires and wiring gauges, include external features to facilitate mounting or securing to external construction or other characteristics. Features of electrical boxes typically facilitate installation and improve functionality of the electrical box but these features may also make compact storage of groups of electrical boxes difficult.